Prisoner 0302
''-The following transcript originates from audio captured on various CCTV cameras within the Juantonamo Bay compound-'' Mexico 25, 2017 0930 '-TRANSCRIPT BEGINS-' XXXX performs morning call to quarters throughout the prison floor, he takes accountability on a clipboard as he passes by each cell. SSgt: 0252? 0252: Here. SSgt: 0302? #0302 does not respond. SSgt: 0302?! moves to inspect the prisoner's cell. He takes out his radio. SSgt: Central, this is wing 3. We have a missing prisoner. unknown figure walks up to the SSgt unnoticed. ?: You think you could keep me in bitch? assailant and the SSgt erupt in a fist fight. The SSgt is subdued and shot with his own weapon. Central IDs the subject as prisoner #0302. He exits the camera's view and proceeds down the cell block. C1: Oh shit, how'd he get out? C2: Execute the lock down! 1 initializes facility lockdown, Central 2 turns on the intercom system. C2: All units, wing 3 is compromised. Lock down is in effect. Secure your posts and remain on high alert! disconnects from facility communications C2: Call dispatch and get Task Force 15 mobilized ASAP! footage was found of the prisoner in wing 3 after lock down, prisoner presumably escaped the area. C1: Sir, the task force has entered the inner compound. Just who is this guy? C2: Don't know much about him, high command dumped him here with nary a word. But from what little rumors float around, this guy's done things that would make the punishment pit freaks shit themselves. C1: Why didn't he just leave, why blow your own cover just to kill a guard? C2: I don't think he's looking to escape. Let's just be thankful we're not down there. captured in connecting hall Bravo-2 shows the prisoner running down the hall. Two soldiers enter from the opposite side, they are both shot dead before they could fire themselves. C1: Where the hell is he going? He's running away from the checkpoint. C2: Bravo-2... Oh no. C1: Sir? C2: Pick up your rifle and hold that door! 2 patches into Task Force 15's comms. C2: Task Force 15, get to Central now! is exchanged in Central, Central 1 is shot multiple times, he slides his rifle to Central 2 before expiring. C2: Come at me! 2 attempts to open fire at the prisoner, but his weapon is empty. Prisoner lands a shot on each of his legs. Prisoner lowers his weapon and approaches Central 2. C2: You'll never get out of here alive you piece of shit! A fire team is on their way to drop you. BS: You don't know who I am, do you? 2 does not respond. BS: I am Black Scary, the world's most evil super villain! Scary places his foot on Central 2's neck. BS: As for your friends, they might get lost along the way. 2 struggles for air as Black Scary lifts the prison's lock down and remotely opens all cell doors in the facility. Prisoners start pouring out into the halls BS: You tried to lock me up. So now, I'm going to burn this fucking place down. Then, I will destroy your precious PANOPS. Are you gonna cry? Little baby bitch gonna cry? Scary lifts up his foot from Central 2's neck and starts kicking him in the torso. Central 2 yells in agony. Black Scary notices the camera placed above him and renders it inoperable with his weapon. '-TRANSCRIPT ENDS-' '-NOTES-' We really opened up Pandora's fucking Box on this one. We should've known what we were getting into when offers started pouring for this guy. Even though we managed to recover a majority of escapees, the fact that Juantanamo was compromised by '''one man' still keeps me up at night. This "Black Scary" is a threat to our mission, he's in a league of his own. I want a detachment from intel to focus on him 24/7. I want to know everything; aliases, financial connections, every toilet he's taken a shit in. When we get this guy again, he's not making it back to Juantanamo. I'm going to pull the fucking trigger myself.'' ''- Gen. J Rat'' Category:Tales